Garazeb Orrelios/Relationships
The relationships of Garazeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. Friends and Allies Kanan Jarrus Zeb and Kanan share a relationship of respect and civility. Zeb accepts Kanan as a leader and is fully aware of his friend's past as a Jedi. They get along well but for occasional friction and Zeb had no qualms about striking Kanan as a necessary facade during an escape plan. Even so - they are good friends and comrades and readily support each other during a fight. Hera Syndulla Hera is among the few people who can successfully reprimand Zeb. He respects her greatly and his behaviour is much like that of a child whenever Hera scolds him - due to her motherly nature. Despite this, Hera is kind and patient with Zeb - giving due consideration to what happened to his planet and his people. Sabine Wren Sabine thought of Zeb as an older brother - coming to appreciate how he looked out for her and his crewmates. Zeb, in turn, respects and cares for Sabine, often following her lead due to her greater knowledge of how the Empire works and trusting her enough to watch his back. Ezra Bridger Zeb and Ezra started off as rivals, with Zeb treating him as an outcast. They were competing against each other as well as Chopper constantly. Their relationship evolved overtime, however, as the two of them became close friends and began going on missions together, as well as still having the occasional tussle. Zeb showed concern for Ezra when he decided not to go on a mission during Empire Day. Zeb later questioned why Ezra's parents would risk everything, showing that he feels bad for what had happened to Ezra. Zeb has shown that he has complete trust in Ezra, as he was willing to let him lead him and Sabine on a mission to find Kanan, even behind Hera's back. C1-10P Chopper and Zeb have a mutual dislike for each other. Zeb has a distaste for Chopper's lazy, selfish nature, his lack of respect, constant pranks and the fact that he has put Ghost crew lives in danger more than once. However, he still acknowledges Chopper's work for the Ghost crew, as shown when he complimented Chopper on going undercover to find where Kanan was being held by the Imperials. Gregor When Zeb and Gregor first met, they wanted to fire on each other. When Zeb found out he was being used as bait to lure a Joopa out of hiding, he was furious, until Gregor tells him that he brought them their biggest catch ever. Zeb and Gregor seem to be on friendly terms. Enemies Agent Kallus Zeb and Kallus had their first face-to-face encounter when the ISB agent challenged Zeb with a Bo-rifle. Furious that his old military unit's signature weapon was wielded by an imperial - Zeb answered the challenge viciously - and his world shook when Kallus mocked Zeb's fear of disruptors and admitted to being the one who ordered their use against Zeb's people. This enraged Zeb, causing him to fight recklessly and almost cost him his life at Kallus' hands (had Ezra not saved him). This encounter made them archenemies. Despite their mutual animosity, Zeb saves Kallus's life for the sake of working together, when the two of them find themselves in a dangerous situation. Realizing their need to work together, Zeb and Kallus put their differences aside, each of them gaining some respect for the other. When the Ghost crew finally arrives, Zeb offers Kallus to join them, with the promise of being treated fairly, though the Agent politely refuses. This later made Kallus defect to the Rebel Network. Fifth Brother Zeb first encountered the Fifth Brother and then his partner, the Seventh Sister, during a run for medical supplies with Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper. He and Sabine tried to use the element of surprise on the Fifth Brother, who sensed their ambush and turned their intended strategy against them. With some creative thinking, Zeb manages to rescue his friends from the Inquisitors. Alongside Kanan in the defence of two Force-sensitive children, Zeb bravely faced the Inquisitors, grappling with the Fifth Brother, who used the Force to hurtle him against the wall. After a chase through the streets, Zeb and his friends were saved by the arrival of Ahsoka Tano, who easily outfought both Inquisitors and allowed them all to make their escape. Category:Relationships